


Song Fics lol So Creative I Know

by teenagegothintegrity (not_offended)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional tags as this progresses, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Song fics, also I swear my actual writing is not this bad I promise, and pairings idgaf, i am bad at writing fast so like all of these r hella short, just suggest stuff, like none of these r connected sooo, oh and hey u should recommend songs for me, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_offended/pseuds/teenagegothintegrity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I listen to songs and write along with them because I am Very Bored. You are very much allowed to request songs and characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wings- Little Mix

Hinata would never be able to fully communicate just how amazing it felt to watch a ball pass all the blockers and hit the ground. He would never be able to put in the words the feeling of soaring above the net, feeling like he could see for miles, like the moment would last forever. The weightlessness of the mere seconds he was in the air, his feet lifting off the ground, the experience of being one with the sky, it was like he could fly forever if he wanted to, just jump up and never come down.

He would race the birds and planes, see the planets and stars and moon closer than he ever could before, soar past the buildings and trees, looking at it all from a new angle.

Sometimes, he thought that he would give it all up just for the chance to really fly, even if only for a day. Sometimes, he thought about everything he had, everything he had gained, his friends, his family, volleyball, all of it, and wondered if he really would give it all up. For the chance to soar, to feel weightless and truly free, to shake the earth's chains and just be. Would he? If he could, would he _really_ do it?

All he knew was that, when his feet came back down to the ground, too soon and yet just in time, was that he couldn't wait for the next time he ditched gravity.


	2. Reckless and The Brave- All Time Low

He could live in this moment forever, just stop and stare at everything playing in slow motion, whether it be Sugawara and Daichi wrapped in a tight embrace with Asahi and Kiyoko, Nishinoya and Tanaka jumping up and down and screaming something along the lines of "long live Karasuno", Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi hugging tiny little Yachi, or the trio of sidelined second years looking at each other in utter disbelief. Kageyama looked down at where Hinata stood before him, eyes wide and smile bright, and took him in arms.

Yes, he could certainly stay in this tiny fraction of a second forever. 


	3. Where Did The Party Go- Fall Out Boy

Kenma took a long drag off his cigarette and grimaced. He needed to quit already, and his lungs heartily agreed with a sharp cough. It wasn't the only thing he needed to quit, there were too many things he needed to quit.

Kuroo snored from his place next to him, tangled in sweaty sheets and the scent of sex, and snuggled closer to the bottle blond.

Oh yes, the prime example. This was the third time this week he had allowed the other man into his apartment late at night, and had ended up sleeping with him. They just couldn't seem to give up on each other. Screw the loving couples they saw on TV, this was real life. This was what they had, and although it would never be enough, neither would give it up for the world.


	4. Paint You Wings- All Time Low

Maybe volleyball wasn't the only thing to make feel like he could fly. It was a strange idea to Hinata, but it had crossed his mind before. So now he thought. What else made his heart feel like it was bursting out of his chest? What else kept him smiling endlessly? What else could possibly make him soar?

He... Couldn't think of anything. Well, if that wasn't disappointing, he didn't know what was.

From his place on the sidelines, he could see Kageyama send a perfect toss in Tanaka's direction. The longer he looked at the setter, the faster his heart seemed to beat. He felt a smile cross his face, and- Oh. OH.


	5. Another Set of Wings- A Rocket to the Moon

Why did Sugawara Koushi, of all the people in the world, have to move into the apartment down the hall from him? Daichi was a good person, he worked hard and pet dogs and didn't deliberately screw with other people. He didn't deserve this.

It had been years since he had last seen Sugawara, and he regretted every one of them. He missed that angel of a setter more than anything, and now here he was, but what did Daichi do? He sat in his apartment and lamented the fact that his angel was no longer his.

But what could he do? He couldn't just walk over, drop kick Oikawa fucking Tooru, and beg Sugawara to take him back. Suga seemed happy. He needed Daichi back in his life like heaven needed another set of wings. 


	6. Tiptoe- Imagine Dragons

It was dark, and it was spooky, and frankly Asahi wanted to cry a little bit. He never did like this creaky old house; it had never felt like home. He couldn't sleep here, and so he always ended up tiptoeing around in the dead of night. And yet, regardless of all his midnight walks, he still wasn't comfortable here. Why he consistently felt the need to leave his room, where it was safe and warm and not spooky, he would never know.

Finally, when he had been walking aimlessly through his house for an hour and still wasn't tired, he returned to his room and an old standby. He curled up in bed, phone in hand, and scrolled through his old texts from the team. They made him feel secure, loved, and a whole lot less freaked out. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, his finger paused on an ancient message from Nishinoya.

From: Noya

HEY ASAHI I JUST WANTED TO TELL U I MISS U!!!!!! ITS SO LAME HERE @ GRANDMAS BUT TXTING U IS FUN!!! CYA L8R :DDDDD


	7. Up in the Air- 30 seconds to Mars

Tooru grinned against Koushi's neck and laughed. This was real, this was happening, and it was happening to him, of all people. He didn't deserve someone like Koushi, he really, really didn't. How could he, with how much a prick he was to just about everyone, including some of Koushi's closest friends, even come close to being worthy of this goddamn angel? Hell, he had even been a complete ass to Koushi himself in the beginning.

But he had tempted fate and played the game, over and over again, trying to reconcile for his past bullshit, feeling regret for all the terrible things he had said and done, every petty little argument and action, all of it. He did it mainly for Koushi, yes, but also himself. He felt bad, he didn't like the dark road he was heading down, and it was going to stop. At least, it would if he had anything to say about it.

And all it had taken was three little words from the person he had least expected them from:

I love you.


	8. On TThe Wing

Aone watched Hinata jump and run through the ocean's waves as he sat on a sand dune and smiled, contemplating how he had gotten there. He and the tiny ball of sunshine had now been dating for almost six months, and they were some of the best months of his life. Every day that they were together was a new adventure, a new chance to learn something about Hinata, a chance to lift him up and carry him around on broad shoulders.

He still couldn't believe that Hinata was his boyfriend. He never thought he would get far with the crummy box of chocolates he had somehow managed to make himself, but Hinata had been so excited when he was handed the small pink package. Aone was well aware that he wasn't good with words, and so had written what he wanted to say on a card. Hinata had read through it, grin firmly planted on his face, and (somehow) managed to reach Aone to kiss his cheek. (Ok, so maybe Noya helped him out a bit.)

Aone felt like he was floating away, like Hinata had the power to make him light enough to soar through the clouds with him, solely with those little kisses and hands wrapped around his own. He wasn't sure if he wanted to come down.


	9. Plant Life- Owl City

It hit Kageyama like a ton of brick one day after practice, as he and the team walked together to get pork buns.

He didn't feel empty anymore.

He didn't know if it was because he was surrounded by people that actually cared about him, or if it was because they actually had a chance of making it to nationals, but it was a good feeling. For as long as he could remember, he had felt like something was missing from his life, like there was a gaping hole where something should be. But... Not now. Not with his team, all laughing and shoving each other and joking, not with Hinata talking rapidly with assorted sound effects about how cool their new quick was, not with the ginger's small, calloused hands interlocked with his own, not with the beating of his own heart in his ears when soft lips pressed against his cheek and Tanaka and Nishinoya whistled in the background. Suddenly, he was just so very, very far from empty.


	10. Lean On- Major Lazar

The sun, the sand, the heat, the salt of the ocean, it was almost overwhelmingly relieving after a hard day of practice. The entire team had worked so hard, and now that they had some free time, they were eager to relax.

Kiyoko and Hitoka had been dragged into the sea earlier, and now sat together, sharing a large beach towel and watching the sun set over the rolling waves. Hitoka's toes were buried in the sand, much like Hinata's entire body only a few feet away, and her arms were curled around Kiyoko's waist, keeping the both of them warm. It was the perfect end to the perfect day, and when Kiyoko leaned in to plant a kiss on Hitoka's lips, it just made it even better.


End file.
